Cartoon Network Schedule, September 1999
Tiny Toon Adventures makes its CN premiere on September 6, 1999. Weekdays * 6-7AM Cartoon a Doodle Doo * 7AM Tom and Jerry Kids (replaces Captain Planet) * 7:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 8AM Cow and Chicken (replaces Gumby) * 8:30AM Scooby and Scrappy (replaces Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 9AM Alvin and the Chipmunks (replaces Cartoon Cartoon of the Day) * 9:30AM Gumby (replaces Tom and Jerry Kids) * 10AM Tiny Toon Adventures (replaces The Smurfs) * 10:30AM What a Cartoon! (replaces 2 Stupid Dogs) * 11AM The Smurfs (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 11:30AM Back to Bedrock (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 12PM The Flintstones (replaces Beetlejuice) * 12:30PM The Jetsons (replaces The Addams Family) * 1PM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces The Flintstones and The Jetsons) * 2-3PM Acme Hour * 3PM Captain Planet (replaces Cartoon Cartoon of the Day) * 3:30PM Cartoon Cartoon of the Day (replaces Swat Kats) * 4PM Sailor Moon * 4:30PM Reboot * 5PM Dragon Ball Z * 5:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (September 6-24)/Ronin Warriors (Starting September 27) * 6PM Batman: The Animated Series * 6:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 7PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Cartoon Cartoon of the Day) Monday-Thursday * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM The Powerpuff Girls (Mon and Wed)/Powerpuff Girls or Johnny Bravo (Tue)/I am Weasel (Thu) * 8:30PM Cow and Chicken * 9PM Bugs and Daffy * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM Scooby-Doo Show * 10:30PM The Flintstones * 11PM The Powerpuff Girls (Mon and Wed)/Powerpuff Girls or Johnny Bravo (Tue)/I am Weasel (Thu) * 11:30PM Freakazoid * 12AM Animaniacs * 12:30AM Dragon Ball Z * 1AM Bugs and Daffy * 1:30AM Tom and Jerry * 2AM The Flintstones * 2:30AM Scooby-Doo Show * 3AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home * 3:30AM Jonny Quest * 4AM Speed Racer * 4:30AM Popeye * 5AM Top Cat * 5:30AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound Friday - Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (7:30-11PM) - * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 8:30PM Cow and Chicken * 9PM The Powerpuff Girls * 9:30PM Johnny Bravo * 10PM I am Weasel * 10:30PM What a Cartoon! * 11PM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 11:30PM Freakazoid * 12AM Animaniacs * 12:30AM Dragon Ball Z * 1AM Gary Coleman Show * 1:30AM Super Globetrotters * 2AM Jabberjaw * 2:30AM Banana Splits * 3AM Hair Bear Bunch * 3:30AM Devlin * 4AM Speed Buggy * 4:30AM Funky Phantom * 5AM Fangface * 5:30AM Inch High Private Eye Saturday * 6AM Magilla Gorilla * 6:30AM Quick Draw McGraw * 7AM Peter Potamus * 7:30AM Wally Gator * 8AM Wacky Races * 8:30AM Josie and the Pussycats * 9AM The Snorks * 9:30AM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt * 10AM Johnny Bravo * 10:30AM The Powerpuff Girls * 11AM Cow and Chicken * 11:30AM I am Weasel * 12PM What a Cartoon! (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 12:30PM Animaniacs (replaces Scooby-Doo Show) * 1PM Tiny Toon Adventures (replaces 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) * 1:30PM Freakazoid (replaces Scooby and Scrappy) * 2PM Waynehead (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 2:30PM 2 Stupid Dogs (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 3PM Beetlejuice (replaces New Scooby Mysteries) * 3:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7-9PM Cartoon Theatre * 9-11PM Acme Hour * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:30PM Dudley Do Right (replaces Underdog) * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM The Powerpuff Girls * 12:45AM Sailor Moon * 1:15AM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 1:45AM Dragon Ball Z * 2:15AM Reboot * 2:45AM Sailor Moon * 3:15AM Thundercats * 3:45AM Voltron * 4:15AM Robotech * 4:45AM Cartoon Roulette * 5AM Big Bag * 5:30AM Small World Sunday * 6AM Richie Rich (replaces The Flintstone Kids) * 6:30AM The Flintstone Kids (replaces Back to Bedrock) * 7AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * 7:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop * 8-9AM Boomerang * 9AM The Moxy Show * 9:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 10AM-12PM Cartoon Theatre * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1PM Beetlejuice * 1:30PM The Addams Family * 2PM Road Rovers * 2:30PM Swat Kats (replaces Godzilla) * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4PM Hong Kong Phooey * 4:30PM Jabberjaw * 5-6PM Taz-Mania * 6-7PM Bugs and Daffy * 7PM Batman: The Animated Series * 7:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 8PM The Flintstones * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 10:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 11PM I am Weasel * 11:30PM What a Cartoon! * 12AM Cartoon Planet * 12:30AM O Canada * 1AM Late Night Black and White * 1:30AM Pink Panther * 2AM Droopy * 2:30AM Popeye * 3AM Yogi Bear * 3:30AM Huckleberry Hound * 4AM Atom Ant * 4:30AM Secret Squirrel * 5AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 5:30AM Dudley Do Right (replaces Underdog) Category:Cartoon Network Schedules